conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Future World Events 2012
Events in red have occurred in the real world. January *Skandinavia's Skadinavisk Nasjonal Motorvei is completed on January 2nd. Skandinavia now plans to use the soon to be constructed Trans-Atlantic Tunnel Highway as the continuation of the SNM-2 all the way to Nuuk. * In the Republic of China the Liúxíng Rebellion occurs. Shanghai and its surrounding forces defect to the Popular Republic of China, the leader of the new Republic Er Kuang Nu urges other major cities to join it to overthrow the Republic of China. **Nanjing joins the rebelion along with two other cities: Wuhan and Chongqing. Government forces begin to organise against the rebellion but ask for outside assistance. **Er Kuang Nu leads his forces in a small skirmish outside Nanjing where he secures victory for the Popular Republic of China. The first battle fought in the Liuxing rebellion is considered a negligable military victory but raises the moral of the rebels and lowers that of the government forces. **The USSR recommends a peaceful settlement to avoid "unnecessary death", and overs to mediate if necessary. **The East Asian Federation asks the Popular Republic's government to ensure the free flow of trade to and from Shanghai, and pledges assistance if necessary. **They assure the free flow of trade will not be stopped and adress the USSR that as long as the government continues to try and put the Popular Republic down by force, there can be no peace. They also ask the East Asian Federation for military assistance via supply as the main military bases have stayed loyal to the Government thus far stopping the people from asserting their right to choose their leadership. ** In the south the military leader of the forces there defects and creates the Guangzhou State which acts as a military dictatorship that has support of part of the population. It makes superior advances compared to the Popular Republic. **Skandinavia's embassy in Shanghai receives word to evacuate in an attempt to exit the country before it becomes too late to leave. **The Union of Everett declares its support for the Republic of China and the two allies discuss potential military cooperation to ensure the stability of the Democratic ROC government and defense from the new rise of extremist and totalitarian civil uprisings. The new Everetti embassy to the Republic of China in HongKong is put on high alert and unnecessary embassy staff are evacuated. The EVS Justice aircraft carrier battlegroup is deployed toward HongKong to provide support to ROC military forces. ***The Republic of China is glad for Everetti assistance and notes that its military was not ready however in two days significant forces should be able to act against the rebels. The Republic of China urges more countries to support it against the uprisings. **The Allied States Department of Foreign Affairs announces that it will remain neutral during the conflict, however will continue to recognize only the Republic of China as the only legitimate state occupying the corresponding territory. **Humanitarian aid shipments from Taipei begin reaching Shanghai and other areas experiencing civil strife. Some shipments clandestinely contain military aid for the Popular Republic's militia. **The USSR acknowledges the requests of the Popular Republic, but still recommends a peaceful settlement to the conflict. It refuses to take a side in the war. ** The Popular Republic is glad for the supplies which help treat the wounded and ill of the Popular Liberation Army and the people of the new republic and a few supplies are spared for the captured of the old Republic. I surge west is met with little resistance as Shanghai tries to connect to Wuhan. **The Guangzhou State begins to annex local land to the west, and begins manditory conscription. 12,000 new soldiers are raised and equipped. Small resistance occurs in the central state but is put down by state forces. **South America announces full public support for the Republic of China, but will not discontinue trade if the Popular Republic takes hold of the country. *Deliberations begin in the Allied States Senate concerning redeploying forces to the Middle East, moreover, Saudi Arabia, Afghanistan and Pakistan. **The government of the United Emirates asks the government of the Allied States not to send troops into these volatile areas, as it can destabilize a very fragile peace. *The Yemeni Civil War ends after over three months of fighting. *Secretary of State elections begin in the Union of Everett since the resignation of former Secretary Xavier Dupont due to health concerns in December 2011. Candidates include former U.S. President Barack Obama who has the personal support of President Spencer. **Political analysts gather that Everetti-Allied States relations will take a dip if the executive dealing with Everetti foreign matters is someone who allegedly lied about the peaceful annexation of the United States. *Union of Everett deploys military into Alaskan town of Cordova following severe winter blizzards which have left snow drifts more than 18 feet in height, causing roofs to collapse. Rescue and clean up operations commense. 1 *The Florida-Haiti Interstate Tunnel, part of the Caribbean International Highway project officially completes CIH-1 (Route I-95U) tunnel, stretching from Florida to Haiti. The route will open to the public by summer 2012. CIH-7 (Route I-932U) stretching from the I-95U junction to Cancun, Yucatan is scheduled to complete the tunnel by June. * The Popular Republic of China inspires uprisings all over the nation, while the Guangzhou State Militia's secure more territory. The Republic of China counter however fail to stop expansion of the two rebel factions. *A joint team of hackers officially meet in 4chanistan to discuss plans for a global "censorshipless" internet system, run by hackers to protect net neutrality from legislation in a variety of countries that do or attempt to enact laws which censor, restrict or blacklist internet sites and services from citizens. 1 **Skandinavia supports the movement entirely, and even promises funding for the program if it can be planned in an organized fashion. *The Europan cruise ship Costa Concordia ran aground and capsized off the coast of Tuscany (at least five fatalities were reported). The coast guard was quickly sent to rescue the survivors. *Skandinavia's government subsidizes segments of Scandinavian Arline Systems after a bankrupcy scare with the flagship airline. *The Allied States Justice Department closes down "Megaupload" for the duration of its investigation into possible copyright infringements. This causes public uproar globally. **San Andreas Senator Trevor Prince comments on his blog abruptly: "What the fuck? I was just downloading a game someone recommended for me. I'm gonna have my secretary arrange a meeting with the Attorney General, whom I hope still wants her job." **Presiding Senator Dana Erwin publicly condemns Senator Price's comments, stating at punishment will be handed out. Senator Prince only replied on his blog later: "Someone else who's gonna be jobless." **No record of disciplinary action has been documented, and the Senate wishes not to comment. *One of the largest internet-wide hacker assaults against dozens of websites is launched by Anonymous organizations and allies from multiple countries, and 4chanistan is announced. Government websites and media corporations suffer heavy downtime and server damage in retaliation for the downing of MegaUpload.com. Websites including FBI.gov.ev and other law enforcement sites in France, the United Kingdom as well as web servers for the MPAA, RIAA and other anti-piracy media conglomerates are blanked out or are inaccessible. **The Skandinavia supports the movements of Anonymous, stating that "International governments have no right to interfere with the Internet." This is despite the similar attack on the SONII website. **President Spencer in her weekly radio show comments on the Anonymous assault against dozens of major websites in retaliation for the downing of MegaUpload, commented, "I lol'd but ya'll are candy-asses for killing Everett's FBI.gov and DOJ.gov." The Federal Bureau of Investigation in the Union of Everett reported that the attacks against the Department of Justice and FBI civilian band websites have had no damaging effects to military band servers, systems and flow of intelligence. Despite the President's statements she would pardon Anonymous members arrested in the coming weeks by federal agents, the Department of Justice stated it would go ahead in tracking down and submitting warrants for the arrest of those responsible for the attacks against the Everetti DOJ and FBI civilian band websites. **German Chancellor Bernhard, in a statement in Berlin said that"...the Bundespolizei (German Federal Police) will not tolerate these actions, nor will the German state. An attack on Germany's internet security is an attack on the German State, and that of the people." German Imperial Forces held confrences over 4chanistan's attacks. **Er Kuang Nu said in his daily broadcasts that "While certain attacks on certain nation states where justified, some were not. I would advise anonymous to choose its targets more carefully and would advise 4chanistan to watch its back." **The Allied States Department of Foreign Affairs warns 4chanistan to cease its actions or suffer the consequences of breaching Allied States cyber security. ***At the same time, Senator Trevor Prince tells those affiliated with Anonymous to "fuck up" those trying to kill the internet, and that he "doesn't care whether it's the AS or not." Senator Prince also stated the possibility of him running for President at the next elections. * In todays broadcast from Er Kuang Nu he stated that "Victory is set, all the major battles have been won, we simply have to push the victory to all corners of China. The old government has fallen and fled the nation, the southern tyrant fights against the sharpened steel of everett and we now bring back life to those liberated by our glorius forces. It shall not be long, remember that." as he referred to the last Republic of China's governmental members fleeing of China to Everett and to the way the Guangzhou State had been defeated by Everetti forces and turncoat pro-everetti militia on the coast. **HongKong is effectively secured and defended by a joint force of Everetti Naval and air power and ROC military forces. The EVS Independence aircraft carrier battlegroup and EVS Lowell and EVS Worcester Masschusetts battleship battlegroups joined the EVS Justice on Wednesday, strengthening forces in the HongKong/Macau region. 5,000 Marines are deployed into HongKong to provide emergency assistance to civilians and provide aid to HongKong police and security forces. ***The United Emirates strongly condemns the Everetti occupation of Hong Kong ***The government of Europa expresses disagreement over this action, and the Prime Minister's office releases a statement saying that "this unilateral action was completely uncalled for and Everett should have consulted with other nations before carrying this out." That said, The Prime Minister believes an intervention is necessary to end the violence and would like to cooperate with other nations in doing so. ***Secretary of Defense Jason Harris comments on Europan and Emirate outcry, "The Union of Everett and the Republic of China is working jointly to suppress a violent uprising attempting to instate a military dictatorship in southern China. As an ally of the ROC government, we responded to the civil strife and violence against the Democratic and free ROC government and populous. Our forces in the south have succeeded in ensuring the security of China's largest economic hub from the devastating attacks by extremist uprisings in the region." ***Foreign Affairs secretary Carla Bruni is quick to say "we feel unilateral action is not the best route to solve this crisis. Our government is worried about the unfolding action, and would like to work with Everett and other nations in restoring order to China. And do not forget, Shanghai is more economically important and something must be done there." ***Skandinavia asks Europa, one of its largest allies, to hold its tongue in affairs not of its own. As the Republic of China and the Union of Everett were military allies, Skandinavia's government sees justification in Everett's actions. ***Er Kuang Nu states "I would like to thank the United Arab Emirates for its concern about Hong Kong, we hope that it can be liberated from violence soon and to also say that Europa has shown concern for the safety of the people of China and the peoples economy is another good sign however we would like to remind them that Shanghai is safe and is in full economic swing, trade has not stopped and will not stop going to and from the great city. Now I would like to ask that more nations support the Popular Republic of China's restoration of order to the rest of China and for its coming campaign against the warlord of the south." ***Massive amounts of British fleets that have occupied Argentina and Chile has begun to leave its ports, they're destination is currently unknown but is suspected to be Australia and New Zealand. Tomas Williams, said in a meeting this morning, "British forces will be present in Australia, and if the United Nations condems the actions of Everett or the Popular Republic of China, the Royal Navy will intervine with the United Nations dissicions." Its position on its holdings on Hong Kong is seemed to being ingnored and has currently begun sending diplomats to Everett City in the UoE to regain control over Hong Kong. ***The Indian Ocean Naval Fleet (Europa) is put on high alert as events unfold and 2 carriers are being sent to Mannar Island, suspected to be placed there in order to place pressure. *The first battle between the Popular Liberation Army and the Guangzhuo State Militia occurs in Gulou District, reports of the battle are heavily observed by people all over China. The Popular Liberation Army was pushing the front in hopes of taking large amounts of land in the north of the state however with the large opposition army against them it reveals that there might be a lot more troops in the militia than previously thought. 21st-31st *4chanistan and Anonymous release a new YouTube based warning to the world regarding ACTA and threatens further retaliation against global attempts to regulate the internet and destroy freedom. The European Union main website has been reported sporadically on and offline. Anonymous claims responsibility. **President Spencer announces her support for Anonymous noting, "Two years ago me and my administration refused to sign the ACTA treaty currently being secretly negotiated by the European Union and other western powers. I continue to stand by my original stance against this treaty and support all those who oppose it." *Peace activists in Stockholm call for an end to violence in China. Rallies fill every corner of te city. Other cities in Skandinavia are also holding simillar rallies calling for an end to the foreign intervention in the war. **Er Kuang Nu sends a letter of reassurance that the war will end once the state is crushed. *Union of Everett ambassadors to the Republic of China attempt to make contact with leaders of the Popular Republic of China to discuss the current crisis in China and negotiate an end to hostilities between the Republic of China and Popular Republic in the north. **Er Kuang Nu sends his first recorded message to Everett. "In the west and north, it cannot be called a war, but a relief effort to the people whose supplies have been limited unfortunately by the actions taken by the old republic as they tried to sustain a war that never was. We believe that we can relieve them soon, within the week. However the south is controlled by a military force much greater than the old republic. The State military must be crushed however, swiftly, so after the militia and their sympathisers will fall. Then we can liberate the people. All this rests on the battle we are currently fighting, if we lose our spread out forces in the north and west will not be able to recover fast enough, if we win, we can break the spine of their armed forces." **Union of Everett diplomats state the nation will not engage in combat against the Republic of China nor enter a full blown campaign against the southern militias but provide disaster relief aid and supplies to suppress the southern militia and maintain a ground force within HongKong to ensure combat does not enter the city. EVNS Samaritan hospital ship is deployed to Shanghai with food and medical supplies and to provide assistance to civilians. *Anonymous and 4chanistan launch a full scale internet assault against the Polish government, warning Poland not to sign the ACTA treaty. A large portion of Polish government websites are reported offline and inaccessible and the Prime Minister's website is left online, with a message in Polish stating, "Knowledge is free. Expect Us." *Poland and the European Union sign the ACTA treaty, resulting in worldwide anti-ACTA protests. *Europa launches the Habitas 12 mission, sending new base modules to Mars in preparation of Habitas 13. *Skandinavia's government releases a statement bashing the signing of ACTA by the European Union. The speech pushes Skandinavia and the EU further apart, and Euroskepticism grows in the population by a large amount. * The Battle of Golou district ends, with a pyhric victory for the Guangzhuo State having pushed the Popular Liberation Army forces there to rout however having lost far more troops. Meanwhile multiple northern ROC leaders allow the Popular Republic to peacefully annex them. The south also makes gains but only against Everett and the PR, having outmassed everetti troops in the west and east and having begun the siege of Hong Kong. The State offers peace to Everett while Er Kuang Nu insists "We must have support, should this become a war of attrition in the south, the damage to the land of China would be irrepairable." **Having negotiated with the ROC government, the Union of Everett states it will support the Popular Republic and the ROC states it steps down from power over China in support of the Popular Republic. Everetti battleships and air power commence strikes against the Guangzhou forces, ensuring the militias are unable to enter HongKong. 75,000 HADv2 droids are deployed into the region to maintain security of HongKong from Guangzhou militia. *Internet domains serving the European Union's governing body are attacked by multiple denial of service attacks early on the morning of the 27th. Several government websites serving France, Germany, and Poland are also hit by a large number of the attacks. The government of Skandinavia has announced full support of the attacks. **Twelve minutes after the attacks a total of €66,666,666,666,666 is drained directly from the accounts of Germany, Ireland, Poland and France into 666 different accounts, the FINMA reports. The accounts the money was drained from were entirely digital, and the owner of the 666 accounts cannot be disclosed by the Swiss agency. **The Union of Everett's Stock Market Security Lock is activated and all trading and exchanging is halted to prevent a stock market collapse. A Code RED Alert 2 is declared. **4chanistan releases a statement that it is not responsible for the attack on the EU's treasuries and cannot confirm whether rogue Anonymous splinter groups are responsible or not. **Europan Finance Minister Roberto Donadoni releases a statement to the 666 attackers that instead of stealing others' money for their own gain, they should be attempting instead to help the world's needy. He also issues a stern statement that no such action would be tolerated in Europa. **Various Europan NGOs and groups start the Fundazione 1% (the 1 percent fund), to get the world's richest percent to donate 1% of their funds to charitable and humanitarian causes, to improve the global standard of living. President Lamborghini has pledged his support through his Facebook account and is expected to make a speech next week. **The East Asian Monetary Bureau reduces its holdings in the European Financial Stability Facility by 60%. *Senator Trevor Prince of the Allied States Senate, on his blog as well as Twitter pages, simply posts "facepalm." **It has been announced hours earlier that Senator Trevor Prince has been appointed as Presiding Senator of the Allied States Senate. *The Union of Benelux, after debate in the legislature as well as the executive government, and yconsultation of the King, officially refuse to sign ACTA along with the rest of the European Union. Officials announce that Benelux will be leaving the EU if ACTA isn't retracted soon. *France, Poland and Germany's treasury statements are leaked onto the internet via reddit. Showing that all three are in massive debt following the attacks on European banking. The European Union begins to lose immense stability at a large pace. *NASA launches an anti-space debris missile to intercept and destroy a near Earth asteroid which furthers the Union of Everett's Space Debris Threat Program on defending the planet from incoming space junk. The asteroid was expected to pass within 36,000 miles of Earth. 1 *Europa will be launching an ASAT missile on February 1 to destroy a faulty and aging communications satellite *Following the suspension of the Euro in the East Asian Federation, sell-offs triggered by scares drive the price of the Euro down on global markets, diminishing its value. *A major banking institution in Switzerland is raided by unknown armed assailants who steal data on the 666 accounts responsible for holding Europe's stolen treasuries. The same 666 accounts are reported by Swiss authorities following the raid, suffer from corrupted servers due to malicious computer software installed into the bank's systems, making transferring funds from those 666 accounts impossible. In addition, nearly 150 data drives, hard drives and other hardware were stolen in the raid. *President Barroso of Lusitania expressed his concern over the European economy and is considering to think about leaving the Euro. and having a Lusitanian curencyGranero 03:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) February *European treasuries are attacked a third time directly, and funds are transferred to various accounts in Skandinavia. Skandinavia's CBA will not release the holders of the accounts to the public. A total of €100,000,000,000 is stolen in from every Eurozone country's treasury balance, sinking the value of the Euro to 0.00003 to 1 USD. *Lusitania leaves oficially the Euroy. *Trading in European stocks and bonds is temporarily halted across the East Asian Federation to prevent a market crash. *Germany is at a standstill with the fall of the Eurozone and most of it members, economical turmoil errupts. Martial law is declared with rising amounts of protests in Berlin and Munich. German Kaiser William III annouced that the failure of the European Union and the Euro will not fall on the German people, and annouced temporary retraction of German represenatives from Belgium. *Lucitania officially has decided to use the Europa Lira, because it is the most stable for temporary use. *Skandinavia stops market trading in the OMX with the Euro for obvious reasons. *The Union of Everett plans to reopen stock market trading at NYSE, CHX and TSX exchanges as of February 1st after having chosen to halt all European stock trading instead of globally. Union of Everett CTTF disable access to internet networks from within most European countries to Everetti networks to prevent attacks from spreading into Union of Everett networks. *Skandinavia closes its borders to any people from the Eurozone countries trying to enter Skandinavisk territory. *The Heer (Army) of Germany is alerted due to movment on Demarks borders, German troops are alerted to take control over the border. The European Bank in Frankfort is stormed by troops. *The Skandinavisk Forsvaret is alerted to move towards the border immedeatly to prevent entrance of Eurozoners into Skandinavia. *Lusitania opens it's border and sends the Policia Nacional to securely and monitor the area. *Skandinavia announces it apologizes to people trying to leave the Eurozone, but it will not let them in for reasons of welfare payments. *German Heer retracts its soldiers from the Skandinavia-German border. *Skandinavia leaves a small pockets of troops at closed border crossings. *European internet shuts down following an outbreak of a virus, targeting and crippling banking systems. Nations such as Switzerland are targeted, shutting down the entire internet grid in the country. Attempts to access the internet result in the display of a dancing cat, the numbers "404" and "I want to be the little girl". *Skandinavia activates its secure internet defense protocol, blocking foreign internet from accessing Skandinavisk domains. *The EcruFox Corporation announces its willingness to bail the Eurozone. *Europa's government proposes to halp out thevarious European nations in crisis. *A brand new Da Vinci-Class carrier set sail towards Santo Domingo as part of a series of tests. *The mootykins raeper attack ceases. *$3 trillion Euros of stolen EU money is released into the accounts of EU nations such as France and Germany. The Union of Everett Department of Defense states further releases of the stolen money from the hacker's 666 accounts will continue over the next few days as proper banking security is set up with a variant of Everetti GlyphiX encoding technology for European nations. Along with this announcement, the Everetti DoD releases a report on the Swiss bank raid stating Union special forces teams were responsible in the liberation of EU property. Everetti CTTF states it is currently maintaining a total cyber lockdown of the Swiss bank company responsible for holding the 666 accounts and allowing the offenses to take place and for housing, aiding and abetting the offenses and stolen property. **President Spencer states a joint cooperation between the Union of Everett, Europa and 4chanistan Anonymous hackers is working to coordinate secure internet systems in Europe to prevent future attacks. A blog on the 4chanistan government blog states Yotsuba Banhammer Bomb's Virus Destroyer 2.7 is being utilized to trace and hunt for the offenders responsible for the attack and has been used to destroy the malware used to drain EU bank accounts. **An anonymous fund of k''100,000,000,000 is placed within Ireland's treasury, and Skandinavisk officials are sent to try and talk the Celtic nation out of the European Union. *Union of Everett Department of Commerce places a halt on Facebook's IPO status to enter the stock market following reports Facebook will be selling users' personal data and information to third parties in violation of federal laws that protect internet users from spam and violations of privacy and protection of identity. 1 **In the Allied States However, the Department of Finance and Communication approves Facebook entering the stock market, making Everett the only country to halt such proceedings. *The Army is deployed to assist people in northern and eastern Europa following a major snowstorm that has affected much of Europe. *On another note, the government of Europa has agreed to "assist France financially and economically" (ie. bail them out) in order to prevent the their financial difficulties from spilling over and causing even more instability. *$15 trillion Euros are released by the Union of Everett DoD into the accounts of several European nations victimized during the hack attacks on their treasuries last month. A representative of the State Department stated the remaining funds will be released by Monday after the last of cyber security work and updates are completed in European networks. Computer tech developers have released an update and patch for Euorpean networks using a variant of Union of Everett GlyphiX language called EuriX which will ensure the total security of European military and economic networks from future attacks. *After nearly two weeks of global protest, cyber attacks and international condemnation, Poland's Prime Minister halts the country's ratification of the EU's ACTA agreement. The Minister's move to not allow ratification, threatens the ability of the European Union to enact ACTA across Europe as ratification must be unanimous within all of the EU. **President Lamborghini on Europe congratulates Poland on not ratifying ACTA and has stated that Europa will not support it, much to the chagring of the music and record industry. *After days of negotiations, Ireland is influenced to leave the European Union and the Eurozone, and joins the upcoming council in Stockholm with several other non-EU European nations. The nation will use the British pound until a proper currency can be established. *4chanistan launches a full cyber attack against Egypt with the Yotsuba Banhammer Bomb following the report a member of Anonymous was killed by Egyptian military while protesting against the military regime. Egyptian anti-air defense, radar and communications suffer failures. **The Allied States formally condemns 4chanistan's actions, stating: "How can the Bahamas allow their property to declare war on another nation's sovereignty? This '4chanistan' story is getting out of hand and we demand the Bahamas take appropriate action against their citizens." **Allied States Department of Foreign Affairs emails are hit with hundreds of troll emails depicting images and videos featuring "U MAD BRO?" and other known internet memes. ***The Allied States DoFA states that 4chanistan has failed at displaying diplomacy as a sovereign nation should, and thus, has proven once again that 4chanistan is incapable of political independence. ***Anonymous videos are released on YouTube, stating warnings against several world governments for "offenses against humanity" including Greece and Egypt, who in the passed year, have waged a war against protesters and dissent. **Union of Everett officials condemn Egypt for continuing to violently crack down on protesters. *The Union of Everett DoD releases the remaining treasuries of Euros into European accounts after having successfully updated EuriX security encoding and software in government and economic networks. *Yemen and the United Emirates begin "showing teeth" after an apparent Yemeni military incursion into the UE resulted in the deaths of 3 civilians and one border guard. *Union of Everett Department of the Paranormal releases a statement in regards to the bizarre global "booming trumpets" incidents, stating a full investigation is under way. Reports of loud booming, sometimes comparable with trumpets, has been reported in locations globally since January 11th. Investigators said the noises are most likely a well organized prank. *The Revolutionary War in China ends after a brutal campaign, the people of the Chinese mainland unify behind Er Kuang Nu. The businesses in the north prosper and grow while the south is less fortunate due to the military campaign of the Warlord there, who according to reports has fled south into indochina. Meanwhile Er Kuang Nu sets into motion the re-organisation of the nation. **The Soviet Economic Planning Committe seeks to aid the Chinese in its massive re-building efforts, as was done in the era of the Sino-Soviet Communists. **Er Kuang Nu sends his ambassador Zhang Junqi to thank the Soviets and to ask for a construction licence of several soviet weapons so they may begin building their own modified versions. **The Union of Everett and PAFF representatives warn the Popular Republic and the Soviet Union that arms trading between OIS and PAFF members is prohibited. **Zhang Junqi retorts to the UoE imformation with "The Popular Republic is a member of neither, surely another nation can understand ones desire to defend oneself?" *The 'Allied States invasion of the Middle East, 2012' begins. * After a short negotiation the Sino Co-operation Pact is formed or SCP for short, the nations involved are intergrated into a self-defence program for now, however rumours indicate further plans are being made for arms co-operation. *Germany in response to the actions of the Soviet Union, align themselves away from the former Russian allies. Germany supports the claims from Skandinavisk and China. 10th-11th *For the first time since the official introduction of the new Federal Alert Status color-coded warning system in the Union of Everett, a Code PURPLE, Alert 1 has been declared by the Department of the Paranormal with authorization from the President, following a meeting between several federal agencies and military branches. This comes following nearly three weeks of bizarre global sounds from the sky and atmosphere, many across the globe are comparing with 2012 Mayan doomsday conspiracy, Armageddon Christian Rapture and government military conspiracies including the HAARP project. 1 *East Blgaria express full solidarity with Er Kaung Nu and the Popular Republic and would like to see more co-operation in the near future. **Er Kuang Nu invites East Bulgaria to join the SCP to allow great lengths of co-operation as soon as possible. **The Republican government of East Bulgaria agrees to join SCP. *For the third time in history, Skandinavia calls an emergency secession of the Parlamentet in the middle of the night. Topics to be discussed include the new Middle East war, the Euro crisis, and a rise in natural phenomenon around the world. **According to romours Er Kuang Nu will be tuning in after mentioning a fascination with the nation of Skandinavia. *A youtube video is leaked showing a vast warehouse in China full of non-chinese technology. One of the people in the video is wearing PRC Liberation Advanced Forces uniform and directing three boxes to be transported. The words in chinese on each of the boxes are shown to say in order: "Fusion Warfare 134", "Particle Beams 092" and "Human Replication 207". The Video is thought to be a fake and the original is taken down fast. Er Kuang Nu adressed the video when first shown it by saying "So realistic, I wonder whether we should check to see if any uniforms have gone missing." *At 4:20 in the morning, it is reported that 173 new resolutions were introduced to the Parlamentet. Only 3 of those, however, have gotten major attention. Many people have begun naming the event the "Late-Night Crisis". *Skandinavia's Parlamentet is breifly adjourned after nearly fourteen hours for a short lunch break. Many MPs are seen napping in nearby cafes waiting on their food. **The ASV New Kansas along with its accompanying ships leave Task Force Dignity and head for the Mediterranean. The fleet is expected to arrive on the 11th of February. *After another two hours of debate, the Parlamentet puts forth three new resolutions. Skandinavia will remain neutral in the foresighted European War, the borders will remain closed to Middle Eastern nations, and the government will retain its mutual relations with the SCP and the nations opposing it. *PAFF declares a state of emergency and calls an emergency meeting between NATO, PAFF and members of United Nations council. *Another hour passes and the Hus Eriksson releases a statement on the irony of the situations at hand. Many are critical on the Konge for being an airhead when the world is at a time of instability. 11th-29th *Massive protests rage on in Skandinavia, and they spread to Ireland, Britian and France. Skandinavia's economy soon takes effect from these protests, as close to no one is working in the country. *The East Asian Federation formally launches a drive to impose U.N. sanctions on the militaristic regime of East Bulgaria. **Skandinavia's government, not present in Copenhagen, fully supports the East Asian drive. **Cascadia announces support for the proposed sanctions. *The Union of Everett states naval and air forces will remain in the European region to prevent WMD strikes. Other units are redeployed to their bases and ports. Everett imposes sanctions on China and East Bulgaria, freezing assets and halting trade with the country that had been reestablished under ROC control. The Everetti embassy in China is abandoned of all personnel and equipment. **Following President Spencers last comments at the UN, Everettis have taken to the streets waving the Everetti flag. **On YouTube, Anonymous has already made Spencer's vulgar final comment directed at the Chinese leader at the UN an internet meme. **Er Kuang Nu is noted to have said after the meeting "Hmm, interesting, we could use this to our advantage. I think it will be very interesting once they start having to find replacements." *The Allied States follows suit, sanctioning both China (which is one of the Allied States' main export partners) and East Bulgaria. *The East Asian FAF activates its Northern Air Force and deploys defensive mobile ARC trucks to Skandanavia to fend off possible attacks. *German Kaiser William I, personally displays the banners of all nations assisting German forces in Bulgaria at the German Reichstag, with a salute tword the flag and laying of a reef of that nations native flowers. The Kaiser led himself on to St. Micheal's Church for prayer. **The Allied States Ambassador to Germany personally thanks Kaiser William I for their support of the war effort. The Department of Foreign Affairs asks East Bulgaria to surrender once again. *Valentines Day 2012 arrives with a special speech by Union of Everett President Kaitlyn Spencer. After speaking about calling for an end to global violence and the crisis in the Middle East and Europe for at least one day and also speaking about the rights of people to choose who they want to love including LGBT people and gay marriage as well as women in the Middle East, who are often forced into marriages, the President made a shocking announcement that she had been in a relationship with Skandinavisk Princess, Anne Bernise Eriksson I, and continues to maintain their lesbian relationship. **The Skandinavisk Royal Hereditary Association establishes President Spencer's official title as ''Her Lady Kaitlyn, Consort of Anne. The couple has support from the Hus Eriksson, who will allow Kaitlyn to enter the family as the wife of another female royal should they marry. **Presiding Senator Trevor Prince states on his Facebook wall: "Sad Valentines Day... :( Guess proposing war with another region of the world will cheer me up." *Reports from Sydney, Australia that a metorite shot across the sky, landing in the Northern Territory. The crash of the object could be herd in Peth and Sydney. **A group of Scientists from the Commonwealth Scientific and Industrial Research Organisation enter Uluru with Radioactive suites. Cornelieus Shultz is one of the few to enter the site. **Communications with the CSIRO Scientists are lost, reports of screeching and, reports such as intense brain hemorrhage, and ending in suicidal actions, such as trowing one self off Uluru. Cornelieus, returns back out of the 10-mile radius of Uluru explaining of the encouter with a golden, spiral marker. Seeing his comrades kill themselves, he warns of the dangers of entering Uluru. Corneliues claims that when seeing the Marker, he had a second thought proccess, or was being talked to by the item, or some other type of being. When being asked; "What does the stone look like?" Cornelieus responded in the strecher with crossing his fingers , as. Australian Military service men are sent into Uluru, none return. The CSIRO stops all teams from entering Uluru, waiting for Professor Shultz to return from the hospital. **The Allied States Bureau of State Security requests access to the Uluru site. ***The CSIRO allows the BoSS to enter Australia, current travels into or out of Australia have been haulted. Cornelieus Shultz returns to the 10-mile radius checkpoint, he has said to reporters that he will return to the maker to take pictures and to 'communicate' with the marker. **Military scientists under the banner of the BoSS, accompanied by a Senior Diplomat and agents, are expected to meet in Sydney then leave for Alice Springs by 18 February. The Ambassador officially thanks the Australian government for their cooperation. **Union of Everett specialists with the Department of the Paranormal and NASA scientists would like to join in the investigation of the occurrences. ***Austalian Ministers of the CSIRO allows acces the Union of Everett and BoSS, under the restriction of allowing men to close to Uluru. The CSIRO has responded to the release of the monolog of the incident, massive amounts of deletion of videos and shutting down of websites have accured. **Union of Everett Department of the Paranormal flights deploy from Wright-Patterson AFB and Fort Kentucky AFB in Everett to Sydney, Australia, carrying mobile command center vehicles, UAV drones, bio-hazard vehicles and other field research vehicles and HADv4 R (rescue) droids among a team of 45 scientists from NASA and the PCI and a special forces team from the Department of Defense of 25 soldiers. ***Union of Everett Zeta Squadron air support are the first on the scene, acquiring aerial photographs and scientific measurements of the crash site region. **Cornelius Shultz, returns back to the top of Uluru due to the delay from the Union Of Everett's and Allied States refusal to allow the man already jokingly being called a 'Prophet' around the camp, to enter the site again. He will remain on the top of the mount untill he see's fit to return back to base. *The Stockholm Economic Council is held between several European nations. *The Allied States Foreign Affairs Department condemns the Union of Everett's disregard for the integrity of Islam, stating "so people are allowed to publicly assault someone's platform of being and then those who fight back against such violations get thrown into jail? Then when the law finds in favor of defending one's integrity, the law itself goes to jail? The federal government of the Union of Everett is displaying a disgustingly pro-Atheist, anti-anything-else attitude. The Allied States will not approve of such irresponsible actions." **While official executives did not respond, a Department of Justice spokesperson responded to news of Allied States condemnation, "The Union of Everett takes assault and battery crimes against people seriously. Even more so, we take our Constitution seriously and when an elected official disregards a criminal act by imposing religious laws in a secular government's laws, this matter is serious one." **On President Spencer's Twitter, she wrote: "I don't believe I asked for your approval. UMAD? #theymad" **Presiding Senator Prince on his Facebook wall posted a meme picture in reply to President Spencer's Twitter. **President Spencer posts a meme in reply to Senator Prince's Facebook post on Twitter. **Christians in Germany join outside of the Embassy of the Union of Everett and the Diplomatic Center for Anonymous and 4chanistan in songs of peace and prayer. Several Masses were held out front of the two centers asking for they're brothers and sisters in thoese countries to stay faithful and peaceful, as well with blessing of three flags (Union of Everett's, Allied States and 4chanistan) with holy water and will be presented outside of the Richestag, flown by William I. William has already sent letters to the nations of Everett and 4chanistan in hope for peace and more equality for Religious minorites in the nation, and has sent a letter to Allied States President Mac, thanking him for his insight on the issue, and speaking on topics such as Lent, and equality for Christians in North America. *More people in Australia, mostly of Non-religous, Animalist, or Atheist backgrounds being convering to the Scarletarain Cult. Reports are that its the fastest growing religion on the Australian continent. March *At least 14 dead in the Union of Everett state of Indiana after devastating tornadoes ripped into the southern counties. Multiple people are unaccounted for in Henryville after a tornado ripped through the southern Indiana town just off Interstate 65. Over 30 people have been reported dead all across the Union of Everett. 1 **Further tornado storms strike into Alabama and Tennessee and as far east as North Carolina. *East Bulgaria's State Secretary Of Finance defects to the west (he made the Border crossing to Europa) and the Republican Government has issued a massive manhunt and a reward of 100000 East Bulgarian Lev. *Union of Everett declares a state of war with the Lord's Resistance Army in Uganda, beginning Operation: Child Shield, intending to provide economic, training and arms supply aid to current combatants against the LRA including the Ugandan Army, the DR Congo Army and current United Nations aid groups and peacekeeping forces in the region part of MONUC. **The Allied States federal government publicly supports Everetti assistance to African countries, calling it "long overdue." **PAFF declares support for the invasion, and applauds the invading countries on their action. **The Office of the State Secretary issues a message congratulating Everrett on their plan to eradicate religion. *NASA announces a mission in the first of a series of future missions to physically intercept near-Earth objects with spacecraft. Expedition Shuttle Solaris is planned to launch a manned mission to intercept 2012 DA14, an asteroid nearly 150 feet in diameter, that is predicted to pass within 12,000 miles of Earth in February 2013. *The Union of Everett condemns Pakistan for its recent advertising for an internet security company to develop a massive internet censor system for Pakistan's internet systems to censor "50 million" websites and content from citizens including free speech, press and dissent/anti-government protest and things "blasphemous" to Islam. President Spencer is noted again using her notorious comments, against Pakistan's government, "You're stupid and an embarrassment to humanity." 1 **The Allied States comments: "They are being invaded yet they continue with their tyrannical activities. We can assure the people of the world that this situation will be solved soon and that such a system will not take effect during THIS era." *The United Commonwealth of Australia begins Operation: Golden Soil, with the Northern fleet being deployed to surround the Yarphese Australia, and deployment of the Eastern and Western fleets to battle stations. *Prime Minister Lamborghini of Europa is shot in an attempted assassination in Sarajevo. He is badly injured but is likely to survive. It is widely believed that East Bulgarian agents with the DSR were behind the attack. **The Allied States lashes out at East Bulgaria, calling its government cowards for attempting to kill a noncombatant. Sincere condolences as well as a get-well-soon-card (by Presiding Senator Trevor Prince) are sent to the Prime Minister by the federal government. **The office of the State Secretary of The Republic released the following statement: "The Government of The Republic is in no way behind the "assassination attempt" on the Europan Prime ministerr. This is just a massive smear campaign by the western capitalsits at destroying the good name and reputation of our Government and credible sources have informed us that this is just a publicity stunt to garner support for their country." *Prinsesse Anne Bernise Eriksson has been reported as missing in New York City. The details of the event is unclear, and many suspect kidnapping. **President Spencer orders a joint federal task force on investigating and locating Princess Anne. The FBI, UECU, NYPD, New York State Police, Department of Homeland Security and Militant Forces Secret Service Presidential Guard are part of this joint task force. **SONII agents and Imperial Guardspersons are sent to the Union of Everett to assist the Task Force. *The Republic of Iran finishes its elections and after clarifications the results are approved with only minor instances of tampering appearing. The two old political blocs: the Conservative Alliance and the Reformist Coalition do not have enough seats to form a government with the newest bloc, the Popular Axis, taking the largest amount of seats, particularly from Reformist voters. A government coalition has yet to form. **The Popular Axis and the Reformist Coalition form a government and continue their alliance with the SCP. They state plans to denationalise industry and lower taxes. *Western religious capitalist terrorists place a bomb on the under construction Republican Assembly. The Government of East Bulgaria sent a stern message to western powers condemning there actions and saying "shame on you for sponsoring such low acts". *A group of people calling themselves the Christian Front of the Western World release a video of a bound Prinsesse Anne being flogged in an unknown location. They announce that she will not be released until "God reigns over all nations of Europe and America." **Skandinavia's government announces the CFWW as a terrorist organization, attacking innocents for their support. Skandinavia declares a Royal State of Emergency, and sends another large amount of support over to the Union of Everett. A payment will of ''k''25 billion will be rewarded to Everett if they can retrieve the Prinsesse within three months. Lowering by ''k''5 billion for each month after that until reaching ''k''5 billion. **The Cyber Terrorism Task Force traces internet IPs used to post the video demands. Four locations are raided by Militant Forces agents during the night. Twelve people are detained by the military. **The Vatican releases a press statement condemning the Christian Front for its actions, citing them as "unchristian and consistent with acts of terror". They have threatened to excommunicate the members unless they free the princess and turn themself in to authorities. *The Australian Congress has noted ABC News that a Congressional Vote will be held on of the matter of keeping same-sex marriage. The Australian Broadcasting Corporation has stated that the predicted outcome for keeping same-sex marriage is almost zero, with most McCeanly Republicans dieing out of the party, the Australian Republican Party will turn anti-gay marriage, and will vote with the Nationalists, out voting the Labour Party. **Cascadian Prime Minister Nathan Flech condemns the Australian Congress on supporting a "massive step backwards for LGBT Rights." *As a result of current events in the Union of Everett concerning the kidnapping of Princess Anne Erikkson I, President Spencer announced a temporary leave with Secretary of Defense Jason M. Harris taking role of President of the Union of Everett until further notice. When speaking at the press conference, a representative of the Department of Defense declined to answer what President Spencer will be doing and for how long this temporary leave will be. *Al Qaeda trained Islamic terrorist wages a 30 hour long killing spree shooting throughout Toulouse, France, killing 3 Jewish children, a Rabbi and 3 French paratroopers before being killed in a police raid on the suspect's apartment. **The French government issued a statement: "vows to step up security in schools and other public areas in Touslouse. Terrorists be warned, you will be shot on sight from now on in France and you will have no mercy". *The Allied States Department of Foreign Affairs demands the immediate release of two Allied States citizens arrested on an Everetti cruise liner by Dominica police. The Department states that the Allied States does not recognize foreign law enforcement as having jurisdiction over her citizens, and that this act will be seen as kidnapping should the citizens not be returned to the AS. *The passage of the Disarmament Act of 2012 of Skandinavia officially retires the countries fusion weapons programme. All fusion warheads are to be destroyed by early 2013. *An SAS airplane in Sydney cancels its flight to Singapore, and is rechartered to be filled with Australian LGBT citizens and flown to Stockholm with a stopover in Tel Aviv. SAS CEO Rikard Gustafson comments on the action as "Right and just", as the Australian Congress has decided to de-liberalize its own government. **Australian Prime Minster Mitch Daniels, in a heated election against Matthew Hill, said in response at Cook Hall in Commonwealth City, "Good riddance!". Matthew, in response which was more emphatic in the evacuation of Australian citizens, "I hope they won't have to wait too long to return home, after the elections, they'll been in good hands. But anyway, we'll happily take some opposed groups in Scandinavia and Everett, give us all your Christians!" **Several American political analysts and commentators state that Australia is quickly becoming a Nazi Germany-hybrid. LGBT rights groups call on the Australian government to respect the rights of all. *Australian Elections of March 2012 has ended, and counting of the votes has begun in the morning and at 9:00 AM Eastern Australian Time, will all ballets be accounted for. With the swearing in of the next Prime Minister and Congress at 4:30 AM, and first Congressional Meeting at 6:30. **Western Australian Senator, Matthew Hill is elected Prime Minister of the United Commonwealth of Australia, with an 6,456,356 votes, and Mitch Daniels with 4,556,453 votes. Australian's Labour Party has gained the Lower and Upper houses, and meet today at 4:30. *The Sino-Skandinavisk Conference of 2012 is held in Oscarshall Castle near Oslo between representatives of the Popular Republic of China and the Imperium Skandinavisk. *Prinsesse Anne Bernise Eriksson I is spotted traveling north from Jacksonville in a white van. Reports are unclear on what type of van she is being transported in, but a Jesus sticker on the end bumper signifies the van as affiliated with the CFWW terrorist group. **Georgia state police and FBI release highway surveillance photos nationally of the van, identified as a white Dodge with license plate Florida 6J9-JJY. *Doomsday cultism is reported on the rise globally. The most notable is a French cult of 20,000 Mayan doomsday believers who have gathered at Pic de Bugarach in France. In the Union of Everett, similar groups have been noted by the Department of Homeland Security and NAF agencies. Counter terrorism alerts are released among NATO and PAFF by Everetti intelligence regarding 2012 Mayan doomsday cultism. 1 *Australian Prime Minister, Matthew Hill has succesfully passed the United Commonwealth Act of 2012, in re-constructing the government to a pre-McCeanly era, with a new moto of 'God Defend Australia' in respect to New Zealand, and re-placed the Queen of the United Kingdom to head of state. April *A video is released of Prinsesse Anne being partially drowned in a large container of water in an unknown location. She is then tied to a pole and beaten while a member of the CFWW recites verses of the Bible against women and women's rights. A small glimpse of the skyline outside the location reveals structures similar to that of Atlanta, Georgia. **Angerd at the situation, Prime Minster of Australia, Matthew declared that "...this is all just a war against Christianity, and that what these groups call them to be, are not Christian. What Bible are they using, Jesus said not to cast the first stone, and all men should forgive each other! We need to find this women, secure her, and bring her home. This entire situation feels wrong, as if its being setup by some government or orgnisation out to get religion and to smack it around to make it look wrong, possibly even just a few leaders are doing this! Stay strong, don't fall into these lies! What do you think the Australian Republican government did with sending in that paid Muslim to kill their beloved President, its all a cover up! Religion is not the fault of the world, nor is God to blame, its mankind!" Afterwards, the Prime Minister returned to the largest display of military in Oceania. * Today in Sydney, the largest Military parade was preformed in the Southern Hemisphere, with Prime Minister Matthew Hill and the Queen of the United Kingdom present. It was displayed as a return of the Labour Party, and the return of the Monarchy, one major modification to the parade was the stance, instead of the British standard, they used the Prussian Goose-Step, and with several Russian, Prussian, and British marching songs. *The Government of Europa expresses its concern over the princess' kidnapping and President Lamborghini said, from his hospital bed that "a few rotten individuals are tarnishing the reputations of religions worldwide, and this must be stopped". *The Vatican officially excommunicates the Christian Front of the Western World and issues a stern message that "no violent acts such as this will ever be condoned by the church". *Cascadia requests a military contractor for a naval program to update the Cascadian Navy to newer technologies. **A speaker of Euskalduna Ontziolak SA said they have the technical means and ambition to become an international leader in the design, manufacture and maintenance of military ships. The spokesman said the company currently has sufficient financial backing to acquire the necessary infrastructure in Cascadia and opt to the current contract to update the Cascadian Navy. The spokesman has announced a hearing with the board of directors for the coming days, which according to unofficial sources could announce the agreement to acquire the Victoria based company Seaspan Shipyard. If confirmed, this acquisition would put in Euskalduna hands one of the largest shipbuilding infrastructure in the west coast of North America. ***The Ministry of Defense of Cascadia states that it is interested in securing a contract with EOSA if a detailed explanation of what they can accomplish in improving the Navy of Cascadia within the next five years and a second explanation of the next fifteen years is released to the MoD and approved. **The Allied States Department of Defense's Acquisition, Technology and Logistics Bureau, after hearing of EOSA's enthusiasm, states it will be interested in having the company continue it's Texas First Class super-carrier program. *Kawasaki Shipbuilding announces its intent to enter a bid for Cascadian Navy modernization. *Europan company ADRIA Systems would be interested in developing the armaments, projectiles and defense systems for Cascadia. *Several world leaders, including Allied States President Timothy Mac and Australian Prime Minister Matthew Hill, come together in Rome, Europa, to celebrate Easter Sunday. Other leaders such as Everetti President Spencer have also been invited to join the festivities. **Lehendakari Arantxa Mendizabal, whose deep Catholic beliefs are well known, has also participated in official acts on the occasion of Easter Sunday were held in Rome and took the opportunity to ask the leaders attending a firm commitment to defend the fundamental values of Western Christian civilization. **Skandinavia's Prins Otto II has attended the service, with his other family members busy at the moment. A notable action of the prince was to not fully participate in the Roman Catholic activities due to his Protestant standing. *In an interview published yesterday in a national newspaper, president of Deutsche Demokratische Republik Wilhelm Sammer has spoken publicly for the first time about the kidnapping of Princess Anne. He regretted deeply the suffering of the family and offered to the skandinavian King all the assistance necessary to rescue his sister. However he has not missed the opportunity to criticize (in his words)"the absolute moral decadence prevailing in Everett", whose citizens consent to be governed by a teenager that has proven to be more concerned with her bed affairs than the problems of her people. **Mathias thanks the German president and gracefully refused the assistance, stating it is not necessary. *A march has formed in front of the Christiansborg Building protesting violence in the name of Christianity. The leaders of the march have stated that they are protesting the actions of the Christian Front in Everett. The group continues to grow, and rumours report Prins Otto as being a member of it. **Christians, form outside of Australian Embassy to the Kingdom of Scandinavia, recites prayer, singing songs and several chants against the 'so called' Christian terrorist group, several banners said, "Free Her", "God Save Our Princesse", the Catholic and Anglican churches held a combined Mass at the event. Prime Minister Matthew Hill, declared after a roars of cheers, "Why, why hunt down those of good faith? Christian, Muslim, Hindu? We need to find the apples that ruin the batch, but not kick the stand to allow them all to roll and fall upon the ground. Religion did not crash into those buildings durning 9/11, nor did it capture this girl. Its man, people did this! I think the men behind this are that of which we do not secpect, love is a harsh thing. God Defend Australia, and God Save the Queen!" *An audio recording message from President Spencer of the Union of Everett is released via the Department of State concerning recent events in the news regarding criticism and the events of the kidnapping. Several clips from the message included responses to some international criticism, "Moral decadance... coming from some +++hole who runs a Communist country... a teenager he calls me... I've done more for the American people in seven years than every dip++++ scumbag so-called fairly elected corporate puppet for the past 200-some years our so-called free Democratic America has ever done for anyone. Define morality in today's world. People who claim to be moral cried out when slavery was abolished. Moral people cried out when the women protested in the streets for the right to vote. Moral people cried out when African Americans demanded equality. Moral people still cry out today and call people like myself sick and condemn us to death." "It is also beyond enraging, to me, and to the heroes I've been working with for the past month, and to our nation's bravest and finest law enforcers, who have been working day and night, to locate and rescue an innocent woman from such inhuman and sick abuse under the guise of Christianity, and all you idiots try to imply I'm behind some twisted conspiracy. Hordes of ignorant countries and ignorant leaders act like religion is being persecuted in this nation... because I have defined separation of church and state, because I have made SURE that women and children are protected from some of the most heinous religious practices that result in death, injury and traumas in countries around the world, countries run under fanatic religious national governments. We tried theocratic states hundreds of years ago... I guess everyone forgot what happened back then." **A number of moderates and conservatives throughout Everett are outraged by some statements and claim that President Spencer is politically incorrect. ***Members of Anonymous note that political correctness is a form of justifying corruption, evils and covering up the truths and facts of reality. In a video released via YouTube hours after the President's audio message, Anonymous noted: "The people of the world are blinded by the goodness they WISH to hear rather than to face the facts of the evils and step up to change them. Our governments enjoy taking advantage of our weaknesses as humans to give up everything to feel happy and secure. This world view and acceptance of political correctness is just the contributing factor to the dumbing down of the populous. Humanity, across the globe, must wake up to the unsettling and very real truths and disregard the policy of political correction.... We Are Anonymous, We Are Legion, We Do Not Forgive, We Do Not Forget, Project Mayhem 2012, Expect Us." **President Spencer's speech, already labeled the "Harmony Speech" or "Be Liberal Speech" is heard around the world. Parts highlighting Islamic radicalism are played to the thousands of Allied States troops in the Middle East. Many political commentators and analysts stated that they are wondering whether this speech meant Everett's reentry to the newly labeled "War against Radical Islamism." ***Secretary of State Barack Obama responds to questions regarding the speech by Spencer and states that the Union of Everett is in no way interested in engaging in a new war campaign. Category:Future World Category:Events